


Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Billy Jukes finds himself on Captain Hook's bad side after he is near the latter's harpsichord. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Slightly in Stone, Peter on Trial, Demise of Hook, The Play's the Thing, Friday the Thirteenth, Slightly Duped, Seven League Boots, etc.  Billy Jukes POV.





	Revenge

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I polished the harpsichord for hours!* Billy Jukes thought as he scowled. A smile began to replace his scowl. *Maybe Captain Hook won't yell at me for resting after he views the clean harpsichord.* Billy Jukes finished polishing the harpsichord. He stepped back. *Captain Hook is always going to smile.* He heard footsteps near the cabin. 

Captain Hook appeared with a blanket-clad Cecilia. His eyes settled on Billy Jukes as the happy latter stood near the harpsichord. They widened. Captain Hook's body trembled with rage. 

''I polished the harpsichord for you,'' Billy Jukes said. He saw Captain Hook's sudden scowl. 

''Never stand near my HARPSICHORD!'' Captain Hook saw the latter's wide eyes. He raised his hook above his head. Captain Hook pursued Billy Jukes and almost forgot about Cecilia. He glanced at her. He viewed her swaying and collapsing. Captain Hook's eyes widened another time. ''Cecilia?'' he muttered. 

Billy Jukes viewed Captain Hook running to Cecilia and holding her. He shuddered after the blanket slid down and revealed Cecilia's skeletal features. Billy Jukes almost forgot about Captain Hook's older brother disfiguring Cecilia years ago due to Midshipman James Hook being distracted. He also remembered Captain Hook buying his disfigured betrothed at a fair a few days ago. Billy Jukes recalled Captain Hook pursuing him earlier. His smile returned. He saw a large sad frown on Captain Hook's face. ''Cecilia is sick? Is she going to perish?'' he asked.

Captain Hook turned to Billy Jukes. He nodded. He began to shrug. 

*The perfect revenge. Captain Hook will cry and cry if his betrothed dies* Billy Jukes thought as his smile remained. He watched while Captain Hook winced and collapsed near Cecilia. He blinked twice. Confused, Billy Jukes tilted his head to one side. *Captain Hook was sick?* He viewed him embracing Cecilia and kissing her. 

A tear ran down Captain Hook's face before he smiled by Cecilia. He began to glance at Billy Jukes. He continued to smile. Captain Hook viewed Billy Jukes scowling. He was not going to survive. Captain Hook died with the woman he loved. 

 

THE END


End file.
